The present invention relates in general to integrated circuit device structures and their fabrication. More specifically, the present invention relates to the fabrication of sensors with integrated data processing circuitry in the form of transistors using nanoscale technology.
Sensors are used to monitor people, places and objects. There are many different types of sensors, including, for example, wearable sensors that keep track of the health of the wearer (e.g., a heart rate monitor or an electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor). Sensors can also be used to keep track of environmental conditions such as temperature, humidity, moisture, pressure, wind, and the like.